


Hanahaki

by Palaye_in_veil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Will Graham is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palaye_in_veil/pseuds/Palaye_in_veil
Summary: Abigail didn't die, Will and Molly never got married. Will is a bottom. It takes place after season 3. Enjoy this trash
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Abigail didn't die, Will and Molly never got married. Will is a bottom. It takes place after season 3. Enjoy this trash

Hanahaki..... How would you describe it? It hurts. It's painful but it can also be happiness....Loving.... It can only be all those good things that everyone wants in a relationship if only they both feel the same way. They both feel in love. They feel happy with each other. If they don't feel the same, one's heart can trigger a blooming effect which cause flower petals covered in blood to fall from their mouth. Surgery can remove it but the effect of the surgery will end in the results of that person not being in love with that person again. I, Will Graham, promised never to fall in love. Until one day, Jack Crawford called in Hannibal Lecter and that's the day I broke my promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were different in Argentina. I told Abigail to meet us at the airport before we got on the plane. The moment we arrived,I spit out a little blood in the bathroom before exiting the plane. "Are you alright?" Hannibal asked. "Don't talk to me. You stabbed me and threw us off the fucking cliff." I look at him before walking over to Abigail with a smile. "How are you? I heard what happened." Her eyes tried to search mines. "A lot. Hannibal will explain when we get to the hotel." I hug her and let out a bloody cough. 

"Woah Will. You need to see a doctor!" She began to panick. "Abby Abby. I'm alright. Remember what I told you? About my condition and the Disease we agree we wouldn't told Hannibal?" I grab her shoulder and tried to calm her down. "Y-yeah I remember. Why don't you do the surgery again?" She ask. "Because...... I'll tell you later at the hotel." I said,rubbing my head. I had this pounding headache.

"Are you guys ready?" Hannibal ask. "Yes."

-

"Will? When did you put on the deer antlers?" Abigail ask as I sat down on the bed. "Huh?" I raised a brow as a cherry blossom petal fell in my lap. I picked it up,studying it. It wasn't drowned in blood. It was naturally pink and real. "She's right Will. You might wanna check the mirror." Hannibal added. I got up, rushing into the mirror to see what they were talking about. "it's a Sika. I have Sika deer antlers. With cherry blossoms on them." I told them from the bathroom. Great. I'm growing antlers of a Sika deer and the flowers are now in my lungs,heart and grow around the antlers. This should be fun.... I peek my head out and saw Abigail with a small camera. "Say cheese!" Before I could react, a flash went off. She smile as the small photo came out the bottom. 

She took it out,shaking it before passing it to Hannibal. "Look at our little deer." She smile. "He is cute. Antlers do add a nice touch to him but how will he hide them? They're rather big." He spoke. "Actually they are 28 to 45 cm which would be actually 11 to 18 inches...." I mentioned,biting my lip. "True. Maybe we can use a really big hat." Abigail suggested. "Or we can say he's cosplaying as a half deer breed. I mean... People cosplay all the time." She added. "Alright. I'm cosplaying as a deer half breed who's antlers are real! M-maybe I should just stay in the room while you two go out. I'll be fine.", I felt myself starting to get dizzy. 

"Will." Hannibal walk over and helped to the bed,making sure the antlers wouldn't destroying anything. "Well they're not 11 inches yet. Only half that size so about 5 and a half. They can be easily hidden in a beanie or something like that. But the small flower garden will have to be tamed." He look at me. "They'll only grow back." I mumbled,picking one off only for it to be replaced. "Hmm.... I think I heard of this Disease before but only happens in a one sided love which makes me wonder. Who are you in love with Will?" Hannibal ask and I sat up. "I can't tell you that. Just know he's doesn't fell the same." I pushed myself off the bed only to fall back on it. I see my white T-shirt stain fresh blood and I groan. 

"I'll get the kit." She ran into the bathroom. "Will...this wound you're feeling.. isn't from where I stabbed you." Hannibal look at me with sad look. "I told you why it's happening. He doesn't feel the same but I don't wanna go through the surgery because i love him." I held my side. "Maybe it's best to let him go." He place his hand on top of mines. But I can't do that. I'll stop loving Hannibal and I'll only reserve the pain on myself. I shook my head as my eyes watered. "No no no! You don't understand." Abigail watched the doorway as I look at him with watery eyes. 

"I can't tell you because it'll ruin a lot. I'll just turn myself in to the FBI. You two run off and be free. I can't hold you guys down." The words fell from my mouth. "You need to sleep." He walk in the kitchen and pour a cup of tea which I don't remember him making. "This will help. If things get worse within a week, we're taking to the hospital to have the surgery or I'll do it myself." He stated. "Fine." 

He walked back over with a cup and passed it to me. I took a small sip of the warm liquid as my eyes got heavy. "I'll wake you up when dinner's ready." He took the cup and walk off into a different room. I lay my head on the pillow and let my eyes fall. The antlers were very uncommon. Rare for someone with it. Like a 1 percent chance. Not even one. Like -100 percentage. It never happened. Ever. I was got confused because it never happened to me at least. I felt someone holding my hand. A soft touch along my knuckles. Something with a cotton touch wrapping around them. I forgot that one of my knuckles hit pure rock when we fell in the water. It got cut pretty bad. Took a good deal of the skin off. 

Dear Hannibal Lecter, You changed me....... And I love you for it...... Even if you framed me. Hurt me. Cut me. Stabbed me. Tried to kill Abigail. Broke into my house. Tried to kill Jack. You're like the devil and I'm disobeying God to follow after you. I don't regret meeting you but I wish you didn't do everything you did. Or Everything I started to do because of you. 

\- Love Will Graham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who's confused a bit. Basically I added growing deer antlers and a small tail into the Disease to kinda sweeten it because when I did a small edit on it at first.. I found a deer antler sticker that had stickers on it. I'll post it next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong with him doctor Aiden?" I ask him. Doctor Aiden was in the country for a meeting but dropped everything when he heard about Will. "He has Hanahaki." He said. "Fuck..... Is there a way to fix it?" I look back at Will who was laid unconscious in the hospital bed. "simple... You might wanna call the person he's in love with here." I nod and noticed Abigail was staring at me. "He's already here doctor." She said,looking at the doctor. "Who is it?" I ask. "Excuse my language but it's you dumbass. He's in love with you. He's been in love with you since the first day you two met. The day you called my house and caused my dad to snap. He hid it because he thought you were straight or just not interested in him." She explained. 

"But if I feel the same way then why is he still coughing up blood?" I questioned. It was true. I felt the same way about Will but I guess I don't show it in that kind of way. "You have to show him you care unless you pretend not to care then it makes things worse." He said. "Just give him a few hours of rest and he'll wake up but only... I do mean only if you actually do love him and you're not pretending not to." I nod as doctor Aiden walked out of the room. I look over at Will and carefully held his hand. "How long?" I ask. "How long what Hannibal?" She reply. "How long did you know?" I look at him. 

"He told a week before you pull the stunt you both did. He told me that if you didn't feel the same way, he rather die and meet his parents early then go to through the surgery again and it fails. His last surgery for it almost killed him." She sat down. I look back at him and lightly touched his face. "I'm so sorry I been a hardass. I probably should of told you how I felt earlier but I did something I wasn't very proud of it. I kinda figured it out that day you ran to the bathroom after me and Alana..... You know..... I didn't know to feel about loving someone of the same gender. I grew up, learning that it was wrong but I guess killing and eating people is far worse than that. " I took a deep breath. 

"I love you Will. I love you so much and I need you to wake up please...." I lean over and place a kiss on his head before getting up and walking out the room. It was too emotional. The cold hospital room was too much. It made me remember the times I lost my family. I did love Will. I did but at the time of doing everything I did,at first I was looking for someone to just plan my crimes on but after speaking with a close friend... She was right. I was in love with Will Graham. He look adorable with the Sika deer antlers and tail but he was in pain because we didn't know how to just tell each other we liked each other. We were like a group of high schoolers or close friends who liked each other but didn't know how to tell each other because we always talk about other people. 

I noticed a couple of girls who I knew all to well. The blonde look up and waved me over. I sigh before walking over. "Eve. Villanelle. You both look beautiful today. What brings you two to Argentina?" I ask. "Well Eve wanted to make sure our sperm donor was clean before we go through with the process. What about you and your husband?" Villanelle reply with a shit eating grin. "He's not my husband yet. I just fully found out that Will actually loves me but he was suffering because i pretended not to care when I did." I sat down by them. 

"Wow. I told you to tell him at that dinner party but you didn't. You don't listen to me. Nooo no one listens to Villanelle." She said dramatically as her wife laughed. "Elle I listen to you.... About certain things." Eve said. "Mhm sure. Anyways... How is he?" She ask. "He's in a coma..... Doctor said he can wake up soon but he's been in a coma for a few days. We thought he was just sleeping alot." I frown. "Wait so he's was in a coma at the hotel for a few days and you two just noticed?" Eve ask. "Sadly yes.... I'm literally holding his life in my hands. I don't know if telling him how I feel will wake him up but I doubt it. He might still have to go through the surgery....." 

"But are you willing to lose the love he has for you?" Villanelle ask. "No. Just like my friend Bedelia, told me..... I'm obsessed with Will Graham. I'm in love with him. I wanna be able to wake up to see him sleeping at my side. I wanna be able to kiss him without hesitation. I wanna call him mines. I wanna marry him. I want what you have minus villanelle trying to kill you and hurt you." Eve shifted in her seat. "Well... I mean you both fought each other,caused pain to each other,made each other bleed and said things or did things you both regret. Hell you even told us that you hated him but yet you always ran to his side no matter. When he needed help, a friend, a partner to take along..... You were there. He was there for you in return. You already have what we have. You two just need to stop being pussies and just confess."

I look at her and nodded,glancing back at his room door. "You might wanna wipe your tears before you go to see him again." Villanelle nodded toward the nurses going in his room. "Did you two wanna come with?" I ask. "Well we'll still be here no what. Now go see him." I got up and walk to his room. My palms were sweaty and clammy. I didn't know why I was nervous. I practically ruined Will's life and he still fell in love. I sighed before entering the room. My eyes widened at the sight I saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Will's thoughts


	4. Chapter 4

I remember I was teaching my class when I overheard Alana Bloom trying to explain herself to Jack Crawford. "What me and Hannibal did is our business. He invited me over for dinner because he took Abigail out of the hospital!" I nearly choked as I had to grab onto to my desk. "Mr. Graham are you alright?" One of them asked. "Yes. Just stay in your seats." I covered my mouth and ran out the classroom. Jack stopped with her as I practically zoomed past them then he also walked in which only made it worse. I made it to the business successful and puked my stomach out. Bloody water Lily,roses and Daisy fell in the towel bowl as they forced themselves out of my lungs. 

The whole bureau thought I had cancer or some other illness that caused people to throw up blood. I had a disease already. A horrible one. My night terrors got worse because all I could was revisit that night between them. I could just imagine it. Her sitting against his chest in his white button-up. The gentle touches exchanged between them. The wine bottle on the counter. The laughs exchanged between them. Them talking about me. Her in his bed. Jack questioning him as she walked out. It was all too much for me to go through multiple times. Winston and the other dogs were worried. Always whimpering as I woke up in pools of my own sweat. I remember Winston laying by my side as I was hunch over the toilet bowl again, throwing up. 

Walking into his office the next day, his trash can went from being empty to being half full with bloody tissues. He always raised a brow but I waved it off and tried to continue my work. Most times I had to end the session early because it was so bad. One time I collapsed on the cold wooden floor at work when him and Jack walked in. Ended up cutting my hand on the desk when I tried to catch myself. I remember the ringing in my ears as all my student shouted out in worry. "Will! Will!" I heard Jack shaking me before the most common words got shouted. "CALL 911." Most of my students were talking the same question before he came over. "He has something in his lungs making it hard to breathe." Yeah.. I have flowers making it hard to breathe. I almost forgot he did use to work in a hospital. I managed to open my eyes a little bit as we rolled me out to the ambulance. I look up to Hannibal as he was talking to the medic students. 

"Where's doctor Aiden?" One of them ask a nurse. "He's with a patient. Bring Mr. Graham to his usual room." She said as Hannibal raised a brow. "Usual? Meaning he comes here often?" He ask and she nod. He was stop at a certain point as I was bring to my room. 

I didn't like going to the hospital even since I got this Disease. It always ended in surgery and me falling out of love with that one special person. The doctor,my doctor...... Told me the same options. "Go through with the surgery or try to see how it can get." I always went with surgery but this time I wanted to see how bad it could get. I woke a few times in my own home to see a dark figure with deer horns. It's was similar figure. Hannibal. At least I thought. The medicine didn't really work anymore. It made things calms but any better. Sips of wines falling down my throat a few times when I saw him. His soft but dark eyes always watched me as I talk about work. His accent made me weak in the knees. His touch made me melt. Him being caring while trying to frame me made my heart beat. 

I look around before continuing down the road of memories. I wonder how things were going while I was sleeping. I arrived at a white hospital door. I opened it and saw a girl in the bed,being covered up with a white blanket. I noticed Hannibal or a similar younger version of him crying at the bedside. They must of been close. "Time of death doctor?" One of the nurse ask. "00:32. Patient name Mischa Lecter." The boy crying looked about 16ish as they rolled the body out the room. I look around before noticing that the time changed and I was in a house. There that boy was again but this time he was eating... That's when I believe it started. He being a cannibal.... I believe his first "victim" was his sister. So he wouldn't lose her fully. Tears streaked his pale face as he cut the meat. He look so sad. 

I walked out the room and saw a bright white door. Heaven? Time to wake up? I didn't know but I wanted to explore so more. I walk away from the door and found a baby blue one. I turned the knob and saw Hannibal talking to two women. The one with blonde hair had a kitchen knife pointed at his neck as the girl with curly black hair had walked in the room. "Villanelle!" The girl whom I'm assuming is villanelle look at her before putting the knife on the counter. "What are you doing here Hannibal?" She ask as she walk over to the other girl. "I need your advice." He started before putting a picture of me? out of his pocket. 

"Ooo! Another target or your newest obsession?" She grab the picture and showed it to her. "I'm not answering that." He reply. "Eve. Can you give us a minute?" The girl nodded before walking into a different room. The whole thing changed in another language I didn't know after she left. The two were friends. Villanelle and Hannibal. Close friends. Almost like... Different genders of each other minus she didn't eat anyone and acted and talked in a fancy ass tone. "You're in love Hannibal! Tell him! We both weren't meant to fall in love with our prey. I was supposed to kill Eve and you were supposed to frame Will for your crimes. But love isn't a bad idea either. You seen me with Eve. We're almost married now in the amount of time you been playing around with his feelings." She spoke in English, walking though me. 

"I know... But Will Graham.... He's...." 

"Special. He's like a Star. A bright one. Your words while drunk. Not mines." She took a bite from her apple. "Look Hannibal.... Just... When you get the chance and put the other hearts to the side. Tell him how you feel. Fuck what his boss and colleagues say. Just tell him and end it with a kiss." I chuckled softly at the thought of it. Hannibal walking into my job and just confessing to me. His lips on mines. I smile and walk out the room, sighing. It was time for me to wake up. I walk over to the bright door and walk through it. 

"Will?" I gasped for air and turned my head to side to see Abigail.


End file.
